


As Long As I Have You

by Decaykid



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU Where [SPOILERS] Didn't Happen, F/M, Finger Sucking, Foreskin Play, Glory Hole, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Weird Cum Play I Don't Know What To Tag As, maxicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know exactly what this is, it's growing pains. It's people trying to figure out how they fit into a new dynamic, to adjust and grow accustomed to a new life style, and new members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Long As I Have You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend, we'll call them J. I think I tagged all the sex stuff, but feel free to let me know if I missed anything.

"I can't believe it. We're actually Avengers."

From across the room, Pietro smiles, though he hardly shares his sister's sentiment. While she's the optimistic dreamer of the two, Pietro's more reluctant to entertain such hopeful notions. Good things hardly ever come their way, and he's learned the hard way if it's too good to be true, then it probably is. However, regardless of what the future or the Avengers hold, one thing is worth noting: the Twins are free from Baron Von Strucker and Hydra, and that seems reason enough to smile. Wanda falls back into the bed and spreads her limbs out, then slowly pulls them back in and back out, over and over, as though making a snow angel in the sheets.

"This bed is so big, Pietro. I could never have imagined something so grand!" She suddenly sits up again, her eyes wide and full of wonder as she looks around.

"And this room! Oh, it's almost like a dream, Pietro!"

Pietro watches her with careful reservation. There's a slight tightness in his chest, he'd always wanted to give Wanda these things himself, but it's hard to begrudge the Avengers when his sister looks so happy. Their eyes meet, and as though reading his thoughts, Wanda gives Pietro a sympathetic smile.

"Don't look so gloomy, brother," she teases, though she stands from the bed and makes her way to him. As she crosses the room in a slow and deliberate manner, her footsteps echo like gun shots through Pietro's head, a stark contrast to the rapid heart beat in his chest. He leans back into the couch as she settles into his lap, reaching one hand out to cup the side of his face.

"Though I'm excited to be here, it only means anything because I'm here with you," she drags her hands down the sides of his torso and back up again, enjoying the feel of toned muscle beneath the fabric. "It's because of you I've come this far."

Her hands slide down for the final time and her fingers curl around the edge of the fabric before pulling it up and away. Pietro raises his arms above his head, allowing Wanda to remove his shirt. Once it's disregarded on the floor, Wanda's hands immediately move to wonder about the exposed skin.

"You protected me, Pietro. You looked out for me. No one else can do that, except for you." She leans in, her lips brush against his as she speaks. "I'm so proud of you, Pietro."

Their mouths meet and Wanda drags her nails down the front of his torso until her finger tips brush the top of his pants. She then focuses on his nipples, playing with them until they're hardened nubs. Satisfied with her work, she runs her forefinger down the trail of silvery white hairs, pausing to play with the fastenings of Pietro's pants. His eyes meet hers from under pale lashes; his pupils are blown and he's biting into his bottom lip. His hands are on the exposed skin on Wanda's thighs between her stockings and her dress, his thumbs stroke her skin in a rhythmic motion, waiting, wanting.

She opens his pants with ease, and pushed them down his thighs just enough to allow her to remove his cock. Her chest flutters as she stares at his long, uncut penis limp in her hand. She stops him once he tries to move; his fingers bunching up the fabric at the hem of her dress. She guides his hands back to her thighs and says without words that this is strictly for him tonight. He raises a careful eyebrow at her, but whatever questions or doubts he had quickly vanish as she teasingly thumbs the head of his cock. She leans in so that her lips brush against his ear as she whispers, _'I love you.'_

She says it again and again like a mantra, moving her hand with her words along his quickly hardening length, slow and steady so he'll feel each syllable. His hands tighten around her thighs as he struggles not to thrust up into her hand. Wanda swipes up the precum with her fingers that is beading at his tip, and slicks him up with it, turning the friction between them wet. She picks up the pace and he holds back a whine, instead making a deep throaty noise that makes Wanda shiver.

_'I love you. I love you. I love you.'_

She tightens her hand on the upstroke and her whispered words become breathy. It givers her a rush of power to have her brother at her mercy like this, to see him react physically to her touch. It's a physical manifestation of their bond, and one both parties quite enjoy. She can feel Pietro's body coil up tightly beneath her. He gives her thighs a single warning squeeze before he tilts his head back, emitting a strangled grunt and cums. The warm sticky liquid spurts across his chest and abdomen. Wanda continues to stroke him through his orgasm, until he's soft in her hand and shivering from the aftershock.

_'I love you.'_

Wanda places her hands on Pietro's sides and leans forward. He watches, eyes widening as her lips part and her tongue slides out to lap at come splattered on his chest. She drags her tongue across his warm skin, collecting it into her mouth. She then presses her lips to his and pries their mouths open, spitting the lapped up come into his mouth and it's quickly followed by her tongue. With his body still buzzing, Pietro's kisses quickly turn eager and hungry. Wanda moves further up his lap and wraps her limbs around his strong body. Pietro carries her to the bed to show her in his own way that her loves her, too.

_~*~_

Wanda is seated at the large vanity in the room as she prepares herself for the day. Before her is a small assortment of makeup that Natasha had given her as a sort of welcoming gift. She picks up the eyeliner and gets to work, stopping only when she notices the lump in the bed's reflection stirring to life. She smiles when a mess of mussed white hair sticking out in all directions emerges from the sheets.

"Hey sleepy head," Wanda teases and earns an amused grin from her brother as he sits up to stretch. The sheets fall away to reveal the expanse of perfectly toned muscle. Wanda allows herself a glance before returning back to her work, and Pietro falls back to bed with a content sigh. No words are spoken between the two as each are happy to simply enjoy the others presence. That is, until Wanda has applied the finishing touches to her face and Pietro's made no signs of moving from the bed.

"Are you at least going to put on clothes today?" She asks as she turns around in the chair, giving her brother a playful look. He responds in kind, one corner of his mouth quirking upwards.

"Why? I know you like what you see."

He emphasizes his point by flexing for her, and Wanda giggles at his antics, though she feels her face warming at the sight. Something warm twists inside her chest, and she's reminded of just how much she loves him. How much they've been together, and though he can get on her nerves and drive her crazy, there's no one else she wants at her side then him. A knock on the door interrupts her from any further thoughts.

"Miss Maximoff are you decent?" Steve Roger's voice sounds muffled on the other side of the door.

"Yes," Wanda replies, though she gives Pietro a panicked look. By the time the Captain walks in, however, Pietro is sitting at the foot of the now made bed, clothed, and reading a book.

"Oh. Hello, Pietro. I... didn't realize you'd be here too."

Pietro's eyes flicker from the page to the man at the door, his eyes alight with quiet anger. Before Pietro can react, however, Wanda speaks.

"I hope it isn't a problem. My brother and I... we aren't use to such accommodations and, well I, I felt better having him with me."

"Right. I understand, Miss Maximoff. You two have certainly been through a lot. However it's probably best if we get you two separate rooms tonight. I'll talk to Mr. Stark after breakfast."

Wanda finds herself unable to speak, and merely offers a smile in response, though it feels paper thin.

"Speaking of breakfast, will you two be joining us?"

"Yes of course." Wanda replies, finding her voice again. She can't bring herself to look at Pietro as they exit the room, though she hears the loud thud as he sets his books down with more force than necessary. As the twins trail behind Captain American down the hall, Wanda can practically feel the tension and anger rolling off her brother in waves. She so desperately wants to consul him, wants him to know she's upset to, but she can't think of anything that won't look too suspicious. Are the others perhaps suspicious? Is this why they wish to separate them?

Neither Pietro's anger nor Wanda's anxiety is eased over breakfast, but she feels more capable of handling the situation after having food in her stomach. Much like the room, breakfast is also grand, with every kind of food imaginable arranged about the large table. As the others talk excitedly over the meal, the twins stay silent and hold their own conversation with little glances and small touches, speaking only when asked the occasional yet expected _'How was your first night'_ , _'Did you sleep well'_ and _'Are you enjoying the food'_.

Eventually the table clears away and as promised, Steve has a hushed conversation with Tony at the back of the room. Afterwards, Steve leads the twins around Avenger's Tower, giving them a tour and even manages to get in a couple of small training sessions. By the end of the day they are worn, and lean against one another as they walk down the hall. As they come to their now separate rooms, Pietro stops and takes hold of Wanda's wrist, pulling her back towards him.

"What are we going to do?" he whispers thinly, anxiety making it hard to get the words past his throat. Wanda gives him one of her ever pleasant smiles and places her free hand on his chest.

"Do not worry Pietro, it will be okay." She leans in to give her brother an innocent hug, wrapping her arms around his neck, to hide the movement of her lips as she whispers in his ear. _"I have a plan, Pietro. Enter the bathroom at 10 pm."_

His only reaction is a slight raise of an eyebrow, but he makes no verbal statements. She smiles reassuringly once again.

"Good night, dear brother," she calls over her shoulder as she walks to her quarters, "sweet dreams."

"You too, sister."

Pietro isn't in bed for too long, he finds he's too restless. He paces about the room and glances at the clock, but for a speedster like him, the minutes tick by like hours and his impatience quickly turns to frustration. He sits on the edge of the bed with a huff and tangles his fingers through his hair. Now still, he notices how quiet and empty the room is. He lays back in the middle of the bed and instantly thinks of Wanda. He wonders what she's doing on the other side of the wall in her room. He wonders if she's awake, thinking of him the way he's thinking of her. He wonders if she's asleep, and imagines her curled up next to him, with her hair splayed across the pillows, her scent clinging to the sheets the way she clings to him, and the little noises she'd make when she was dreaming. He spends the remainder of the time in agonizing thought, watching as the blaring numbers of the alarm clock slowly tick by.

At long last, ten o'clock rolls by and Pietro zips into the bathroom, curious and eager to see his sister. Instead of Wanda, however, he's met with a tiled floor and porcelain. He glances around, confused, until he hears a tap on the wall, in the same code they've been using since childhood. A smile tugs at the corner of his lips, and he taps back. She responds with three warning taps and he hastily steps back, in enough time to watch a small hole expel itself from the wall. He clears away some of the debris with his foot to sit on the ground and peers through the makeshift window.

"Wanda, are you crazy? They'll be furious if they've seen what you've done!"

"Don't be silly, brother. I'll put it all back."

Pietro tries to resituate himself to get a better glimpse through opening, but try as he might, he can't get a good glimpse of his sister.

"Well, do you think you could maybe make it a little bigger? I'm getting a crick in my neck."

"Oh stop it," she says with a roll of her eyes, though she's smiling. "I'm not sure if I can handle anything much bigger, but it doesn't really matter. It's not really intended for conversation anyways."

He tries to look through the space to give Wanda his usual look when he thinks she's lost her mind, but all he sees is a shifting of colors and he drops the face.

"Trust me," she says, as if she just somehow _knows_. "Stick your fingers through the hole." He bites back the urge to ask why, because he does trust Wanda. He trusts her more than anyone in the world, she's the only one in the world he'd give that honor to. So he places his fore and middle finger into the hole, and feels more than sees Wanda's soft lips kiss his finger tips before accepting them into the wet warmth of her mouth. She swirls her tongue along the pads of his fingers as she slowly works down their length, taking them in as much as she can before the wall gets in the way. Then, she drags her mouth back down, hollowing her cheeks out and moving her tongue along the soft fleshy part of his fingers. She pulls back until the tips are just barely inside her lips and takes them back in again. She repeats the process, slow and methodic.

On the other side of the wall, Pietro shudders. All of his attention is fixed on their contact, on the heat of her mouth, of their flesh moving back and forth alongside each other. His cock twitches beneath his palm as he strokes himself through the fabric of his pants. Wanda continues her oral ministrations until she feels his fingers start to curl in his mouth. She lets his fingers slide from her lips.

"Take your pants off, Pietro."

Hazey with want, his body begging for more, his hands move of their own accord before his brain can conjure up a verbal response, and pushes the fabric down his thighs, allowing his erection freedom.

"Come here," Wanda instructs, her voice low and sultry. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's supposed to happen, but Pietro still can't help but feel a bit doubtful and ashamed as he slips his cock through the opening. He's so used to being able to touch Wanda when they are intimate. To _hold_ her, to _move_ with her. This just feels one sided and selfish to him.

He feels Wanda's fingers on him, playing with the folds of his foreskin before taking his tip into her mouth and sucking on it. He shudders and presses his forehead against the cool tiled wall. She treats his cock much like his fingers: she swirls her tongue around the head, dipping the tip of her tongue between it and the skin. She takes him in inch by inch until the wall prevents her from going any further, and she moves back down, dragging her tongue behind and hollowing her cheeks. She starts slow but builds pace, humming as she pulls away. The deep, throaty noise reverberates through Pietro, his hips lurch forward and he has no idea where to put his hands. Wanda angles herself so he slides down her throat easier and he tries not to trust, tries not to desperately reach for what's quickly approaching. Even when his control lapses, she easily takes it, and Pietro finds himself becoming more lost to the frenzy. His hands tighten to fists, and he imagines what she must look like on the other side, on her knees, mouthful of his cock, so happy and eager to please him. He knocks briskly on the wall. It's all the warning he can manage before he thrusts one last time, spilling his load inside of her. He feels her throat bob as she swallows it down, and he shudders on the other side, ecstasy pumps through his veins.

At last she pulls away with a wet pop, wiping away the spit and cum mix that drizzles down her chin. The moment he's free, Pietro pulls himself from the wall and sinks to the floor. From here, he can hear Wanda's panting through the roar in his head.

"You were right," he admits hoarsely, and Wanda giggles in response.

"I told you I had a plan, brother."

The two sit in companionable silence as they recollect themselves, and as Pietro stares down at his lipstick rimmed cock, the red shade vibrant against his white pubic hair, he can't help but feel a little empty. Because even after all this, he still has to go to an empty bed by himself. Normally he'd say something, but he doesn't want to spoil things for Wanda, who seems to have enjoyed herself.

"We should probably get some sleep." She says at last, and her tone is somber. Pietro only nods, unable to make himself admit it out loud. Truth is, no matter how uncomfortable it may be, he'd rather stay here on the bathroom floor all night getting a crick in his neck trying to look at Wanda then go lay in that big empty bed in his big empty room. Instead, he simply refastens his pants and helps Wanda replace as much of the wall as they can by hand before they let her magic do the rest of the work, then they go their separate ways.

Pietro doesn't sleep much that night, and though he's partially grateful when the sun finally arrives and signals the end of his shitty night, he can't help but begrudge it for ushering in a new day. Needless to say, he's grumpier than usual. And as the Avengers sit at the table that morning for breakfast, Wanda makes a show of teasing him for it. Though his sister's eternal optimism can grate on his nerves, he allows the teasing, mostly because he could never tell her 'no'.

His bad day is made worse when Cap announces a training day. Pietro doesn't see the point in it, he's too fast for anyone to actually spar with. So he zips around the course, stealing Clint's arrows from the air or emptying one of Natasha's clips and replacing it before she knows what happened. And of course, he doesn't miss how Steve seems to be giving Wanda a _personal_ lesson. The two are somewhat distant from the others, and even though he's showing her different forms for fighting, his hands linger a bit too long for Pietro's liking. Eventually he leaves the heroes to their training in favor of somewhere quiet and secluded. He makes himself comfortable in the library, and gets to work on reading. It's afternoon by the time Wanda wanders in, looking for him.

"I knew you'd be here," she says with a smile. "Steve and the others wanted to know if you'll be joining us for dinner?"

"Tell 'Steve and the others' I'll be there in a moment," he replies, not bothering to look up from the book as the pages whip by.

Wanda simply nods, thinks better of saying anything more, and shuts the door silently behind her.

~*~

Pietro reluctantly joins the others at the table, sitting beside his sister where she'd apparently saved him a seat. The only reason he bothered showing is because Wanda had requested his presence.

"There you are, Pietro," Steve says once he's seated, "We'd wondered where you went off to."

"Oh, he was in the library," Wanda explains, and Pietro gives her a curt look.

_'Great. Now they'll know where to find me next time.'_ it says.

She slaps his arm with the back of her hand. She means _'Quit being childish.'_

He rolls his eyes. _'I'm not being childish.'_

"So, why'd you run off in the middle of practice?" Steve asks casually.

The room seems to still then, save for Tony's snort.

"Forgive me for not finding the training regimen challenging, Captain" he replies sarcastically.

"Oh, right. Well, perhaps you could train with J.A.R.V.I.S. then? I'm sure Mr. Stark could put together some sort of program that's be more suitable for your..."

"For my what, Captain?"

"For your gifts."

Pietro feels Wanda place her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs her away. He knows he'll get an earful about his behavior later, but he just can't bring himself to care.

"I'm sorry, I haven't offended you in anyway, have I?"

The others seem to hold their breath, some thinking the exchange more entertaining then others. They know exactly what this is, it's growing pains. It's people trying to figure out how they fit into a new dynamic, to adjust and grow accustomed to a new life style, and new members. Though it's natural and necessary, if somewhat awkward and painful, it hasn't stopped the others from forming a small betting pool.

One corner of Pietro's mouth quirks up dryly.

"None taken." He replies, though his eyes burn with that quiet fire. A collective breath is released, and the atmosphere seems to shift to something more relaxed. Thor looks triumphantly over at Clint, who is now pouting next to an amused Natasha, and Pietro and Steve don't exchange another word for the rest of the evening.

~*~

Wanda's grip on his wrist is vice like, the smile on her face is thin and hardly held there; the corner of her mouth twitches as it struggles to hold her barely restrained anger.

"Wanda! There you are!" Natasha says as she comes towards them in the opposite direction. "Some of us are going to watch a movie, would you too like join us?"

"That sounds nice, Natasha, but my brother and I have some... things to discuss, if you don't mind. Please excuse us. Perhaps another time?"

Natasha looks between them, a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Right. I'm sure the others will understand."

With that, she continues on her way and Wanda drags Pietro into her room. Just as the door latches shut, she starts her rant.

"What the hell was all that for?" She exclaims.

Pietro does what he always does in these arguments.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

And it makes Wanda furious.

She understands that their situation isn't like that of others. She understands they were forced to grow up at a young age, and that people see this and feel sorry for them, like they are missing something. Despite all that, she wouldn't change a thing. She doesn't regret having to grow into a woman for Pietro, for herself, for _them_ , just as he had to become a man. It's because of that, though, that when he throws these little fits, she forgets how childish he can be.

"You know very good and well what I am talking about, Pietro. You made a fool of yourself out there. You made a fool of me!"

"Worried of what your new friend Steve Rogers might think, hmm?"

"Yes, I'm worried he's going to regret taking us in and throw us back to the streets, all because of your idiotic behavior tonight!"

"Well if you value his opinion so highly, maybe I should just leave. I wouldn't want to jeopardize your hopes and dreams."

"What? Pietro, stop being ridiculous! How did you even conjure up such a silly notion?"

"Please! As if it's so unfathomable! I saw the way he treated you during the training session, Wanda! His hands were all over you, he was practically undressing you with his eyes!"

Wanda gasps sharply.

"Oh, so you think I'm wooed by any guy that looks my way? What kind of woman do you take me for, Pietro?"

"I didn't mean it like _that_." He says, calmer now.

"Oh? Well then how did you mean it Shakespeare?" Wanda too lowers her voice, but doesn't lessen the sting of her words. They're not yelling anymore which is a good sign, it means they can get down to the heart of the problem. But not without her letting him know his actions have hurt her.

"Well, we can't pretend that Steve wouldn't be better suited to take care of you."

Whatever words were in Wanda's mouth quickly vanish away. His statement is so unexpected, it leaves her shocked.

"What?" She finally manages, utterly confused.

"Look at this room, Wanda!" He says, extending his arms outward, gesturing to the vast expanse around them, "You were so smitten with it when we first arrived, and you should be; we are living in a palace! And there's so much food! One meal is more than we've seen in all our lifetimes. There's so much _space_ and so much _to do_ , and the Avengers are good company, and, and... and it's nothing less than you deserve."

As he lets his arms fall back to his sides, he seems to deflate. His anger, his ego, his mask of confidence, it's stripped away, and it reveals the true Pietro Maximoff, the one only known to Wanda.

"I could never do that for you. I could never take care of you like that. Hell, all this time I could barely provide what you _needed_ let alone all the extravagant things you _deserve_."

Confessing all that, baring himself like that for her to see, it leaves him feeling hollow and vulnerable. He moves to the bed and sits on the edge, placing his hands on his legs to dig his fingers into his thighs.

"I don't think you'd be swept off your feet by anyone who looks at you, but I certainly couldn't blame you for wanting to be with Steve Rogers."

Pietro ducks his head and blinks his blurry vision away.

"I'm sorry Wanda. I know I embarrassed myself out there. I'm sorry for embarrassing you as well. I guess, well- I just got jealous. I know I should be grateful that they helped us, that they gave us this great opportunity. But Steve split us up, and now-"

"Pietro," Wanda cooes, finally moving from the spot she's been standing in. She stops once she's standing before him and cups his face with her hands, gently guiding him to look up to her. "Though I'm flattered that you love me, and to take care of me as you see fit, I'm hardly that superficial. Yes, the room and the accommodations and the meals are all extravagant and are more than I could have ever wished for or dreamed, they are all nothing, _empty_ , without you."

She sits herself on his lap, moving so that she's facing him, her hands still on his face, and she wraps her legs around his waist.

"I love you Pietro. And just as the big room is empty and meaningless without your presence here, my life would be meaningless and I'd be empty without you here. And as for Steve," she brings their faces together until their foreheads are touching, "Nothing can ever separate us, Pietro."

She tilts her head so she can kiss him.

"We've already been through so much together, I feel you integrated into me. I don't know where you end and I begin, nor would I know how to go about separating us."

She takes his hand, placing her palm to his and intertwines their fingers.

"We are bound together by love and fate. I could never leave you if I tried, Pietro."

She lifts herself enough to allow him room to slide into the bed with ease. She quickly follows, once again situating herself in his lap. Their lips easily find each other once again, and as each one becomes more needy, little touches turning to wandering hands, kisses turning to bites and nips, whispered _'I love yous'_ and _'I'm sorrys'_ becoming more breathy, Wanda begins to grind down on him. As she feels him twitch and harden beneath her, a heat tightens and twists inside her, making her wet with want.

"Lay back," she commands once she can no longer stand it, and places her hands on his chest, pushing him down into the bed. Their clothes seem to melt off off, discarded and disregarded on the floor. Wanda resettles herself so that she's straddling his hips. Pietro bites his bottom lip in anticipation as she takes him into her hand and aligns them. His eyes roll back and slip close as she sinks down his length, taking him into her tight, wet heat. She places her hands on hid abdomen to steady herself; his own hands rest on her hips, the sharp edges of her hipbones press into his palms. Once she's adjusted to him, she moves again and Pietro can feel the muscles of her legs move along his sides. She sinks back down again, and then up, setting the pace. He moves with her, his hips eagerly meeting her thrust for thrust.

He feels as though he's loosing himself to her, loosing himself in her, though he knows he already belongs to her, both in body and soul. He watches as she moves above him, large breasts bouncing as she moves and heaving with each breath. Her face is flushed from exertion, her eyes are half lidded in ecstasy, her hair falls in cascading curls down her shoulders and back. She tilts her head back and moans, his eyes trail down the lines of her throat to her collar bone, between her breasts and down her defined abdomen to were they are joined.

She moves, now bent over him so she can grasp his sides to pick up the pace. The heat mounts within and between them and Wanda shivers in pleasure. Pietro feels it move through her body and into his, and he decides this is so much better than fucking through a wall. Pietro moves his hands higher up her waist, his fingers curling into her skin as she cries out. She pants, a thin sheen of sweat makes her skin glisten in the light. He thrusts into her more fervently, begging for release as she calls out his name.

"Pietro. _Oh Pietro_."

She tightens around him and it's the end of both of them. Wanda leans forward and their mouths meet for a sloppy kiss as they climax together. She drags her nails down his chest as they ride the waves of orgasm and he lets out a shuttered breath. They lay there, a sweaty panting mess until their senses come back to them. Once their eyes meet, they burst into a fit of giggles, all anger and bitter words now lost and forgotten, now replaced with the reassurance of having their loved one there and with them, and feeling equally loved back. Pietro's reluctant to pull out of Wanda, but he eagerly gathers her into arms after she's pulled she sheets around them. There, in the big luxurious room, and the giant, extravagant bed, they lay there together with one another, inseparable. Pietro leans forward and give Wanda a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too."

 

 

 


End file.
